An electropneumatic pressure regulating module, formed as a structural unit, is for electropneumatic brake systems of vehicles, having at least two separately regulable pressure regulating channels, wherein a regulated working pressure, acting at at least one working pressure port, for at least one brake application device of the brake system is generated for each pressure regulating channel on the basis of working air originating from at least one compressed air store and as a function of braking demand signals of a brake transducer.
A generic pressure regulating module is discussed in EP 1 122 142 A1. The known pressure regulating module is a 2-channel pressure regulating module as a rear axle module, wherein in each case one channel supplies braking or working pressure to one wheel brake of the rear axle. In contrast, the wheel brake cylinders of the front axle are aerated and deaerated by in each case one 1-channel pressure regulating module to which a supply is provided from a front axle compressed air store. Said 1-channel pressure regulating modules also have in each case one purely pneumatic backup circuit in order, in the event of an electrical failure, to still be able to brake by the pressure output from a foot brake valve. The two 1-channel pressure regulating modules of the front axle and the 2-channel pressure regulating module of the rear axle are actuated by an electronic control device arranged outside the pressure regulating modules.
In the event of a partial pneumatic failure of the front axle braking circuit, a switching valve assumes an emergency position in which a supply is provided to at least one of the two 1-channel pressure regulating modules of the front axle from a compressed-air store provided in addition to the front axle compressed air store. It is however a disadvantage here that an additional compressed air store is required in order to increase reliability against failure.
Furthermore, the 2-channel pressure regulating module of the rear axle is supplied with compressed air from a single compressed air store. It is a disadvantage here that, in the event of a failure of said compressed air store, or in the event of a crack in the store air line which supplies the 2-channel pressure regulating module, both pressure channels fail.